In a conventional method for manufacturing a cladding material, a corrosion resistant metal lining (such as Ti (titanium) or Zr (zirconium)) is bonded to an Fe (iron)-based, a Cu (copper)-based or Al (aluminum)-based metal substrate by a seem welding method. For example, it has been proposed various seem-welding techniques for manufacturing such cladding materials such that a Cu thin plate and a stainless steel mesh are inserted between the Fe-based metal substrate and a corrosion resistant metal lining, and the laminate thereof are integrated by seem welding (Japanese Utility Model Publication No.24459 of 1982), that a Cu mesh, a stainless steel mesh and a corrosion resistant metal lining are laminated on a Pb--Sn solder-coated Cu substrate and integrated each other by seem welding (Japanese Patent Publication No.22422 of 1981), and that a stainless steel mesh are inserted between the Al-based metal substrate and a corrosion resistant metal lining, and the laminate thereof are integrated by seem welding (Japanese Patent Publications No.38269 of 1985 and No.7155 of 1986).
However, all in these prior arts, a conventional metal mesh which is produced by knitting two sets of metal wires has been used. Such mesh is expensive since the manufacturing process thereof comprises many steps such as wire drawing and knitting.
The object of this invention is to offer a cladding material which has an excellent bonding strength and can be produced at a cheaper cost by using a metal mesh produced according to a simple manufacturing process.